50th Grammy Awards
The 50th Annual Grammy Awards took place at the Staples Center in Los Angeles, California, on February 10 2008, starting at 8PM EST. Performers The following is an alphabetical list of performers. *The cast of Across the Universe *Alicia Keys *Amy Winehouse (via satellite from London) *Andrea Bocelli *Ann Marie Calhoun (My Grammy Moment winner) *Aretha Franklin *BeBe Winans *Beyonce *Brad Paisley *Carrie Underwood *The cast of Cirque du Soleil Love *Daft Punk *Dave Koz *Eldar Djangirov *Feist *Fergie *Foo Fighters *Frank Sinatra *Herbie Hancock *Israel and New Breed *Jerry Lee Lewis *John Fogerty *John Legend *John Mayer *John Paul Jones *Josh Groban *Kanye West *Keely Smith *Kid Rock *Lang Lang *Little Richard *Rihanna *The Clark Sisters *The Madison Bumblebees *The Time *Tina Turner *Trin-i-tee 5:7 Presenters The following is an alphabetical list of presenters. *Akon *Jason Bateman *Tony Bennett *Dierks Bentley *Chris Brown *Cher *Natalie Cole *Miley Cyrus *Fergie *Nelly Furtado *Cuba Gooding, Jr. *Juanes *Tom Hanks *Quincy Jones *Kid Rock *Carole King *Solange Knowles *Cyndi Lauper *John Legend *George Lopez *Lyle Lovett *Ludacris *Joe Mantegna *Bette Midler *Prince *Bonnie Raitt *Roselyn Sanchez *Keely Smith *Ringo Starr *Dave Stewart *Taylor Swift *Usher *will.i.am *Andy Williams *Stevie Wonder General Field Record of the Year *"Irreplaceable" - Beyoncé **Beyoncé Knowles, S. Smith & Stargate, producers; Jim Caruana, Jason Goldstein & Geoff Rice, engineers/mixers *"The Pretender" - Foo Fighters **Gil Norton, producer; Adrian Bushby & Rich Costey, engineers/mixers *"Umbrella" - Rihanna Featuring Jay-Z **Kuk Harrell & C. "Tricky" Stewart, producers; Kuk Harrell & Manny Marroquin, engineers/mixers *"What Goes Around.../...Comes Around" - Justin Timberlake **Nate (Danja) Hills, Timbaland & Justin Timberlake, producers; Jimmy Douglass & Timbaland, engineers/mixers *'"Rehab" - Amy Winehouse' **Mark Ronson, producer; Tom Elmhirst, engineer/mixer Album of the Year *''Echoes, Silence, Patience & Grace'' - Foo Fighters **Gil Norton, producer; Adrian Bushby & Rich Costey, engineers/mixers; Brian Gardner, mastering engineer *''These Days'' - Vince Gill **John Anderson, Guy Clarke, Rodney Crowell, Diana Krall & The Del McCoury Band, featured artists; Vince Gill, John Hobbs & Justin Niebank, producers; Neal Cappellino & Justin Niebank, engineers/mixers; Adam Ayan, mastering engineer *''River: The Joni Letters'' - Herbie Hancock **Leonard Cohen, Norah Jones, Joni Mitchell, Corinne Bailey Rae, Luciana Souza & Tina Turner, featured artists; Herbie Hancock & Larry Klein, producers; Helik Hadar, engineer/mixer; Bernie Grundman, mastering engineer *''Graduation'' - Kanye West **Dwele, Lil Wayne, Mos Def & T-Pain, featured artists; Daft Punk, Chris Martin, Douglas Vale, Warryn "Baby Dubb" Campbell, Eric Hudson, Brian "Allday" Miller, Nottz, Patrick "Plain Pat" Reynolds, Gee Roberson, Toomp & Kanye West, producers; Bruce Beuchner, Andrew Dawson, Mike Dean, Anthony Kilhoffer, Greg Koller, Manny Marroquin, Nottz Raw, Tony Rey, Seiji Sekine, Paul Sheehy & D. Sloan, engineers/mixers; Vlado Meller, mastering engineer *''Back to Black'' - Amy Winehouse **Mark Ronson & Salaamremi, producers; Tom Elmhirst, Gary Noble & Franklin Socorro, engineers/mixers; Mark Ronson, mastering engineer Song of the Year (Note: The songwriters are the actual nominees. The artists are included in parentheses for identification only.) *"Before He Cheats" – Josh Kear & Chris Tompkins (Carrie Underwood) *"Hey There Delilah" – Tom Higgenson (Plain White T's) *"Like a Star" – Corinne Bailey Rae (Corinne Bailey Rae) *'"Rehab" – Amy Winehouse' (Amy Winehouse) *"Umbrella" – Shawn Carter, Kuk Harrell, Terius "Dream" Nash, & Christopher Stewart (Rihanna featuring Jay-Z) Best New Artist *Feist *Ledisi *Paramore *Taylor Swift *'Amy Winehouse' Pop Field Best Female Pop Vocal Performance *"Candyman" - Christina Aguilera *"1234" – Feist *"Big Girls Don't Cry" – Fergie *"Say It Right" – Nelly Furtado *'"Rehab" – Amy Winehouse' Best Male Pop Vocal Performance *"Everything" – Michael Bublé *"Belief" – John Mayer *"Dance Tonight" – Paul McCartney *"Amazing" – Seal *'"What Goes Around.../...Comes Around" – Justin Timberlake' Best Pop Performance by a Duo/Group w/ Vocals *"(You Want to) Make a Memory" – Bon Jovi *"Home" – Daughtry *'"Makes Me Wonder" – Maroon 5' *"Hey There Delilah" – Plain White T's *"Window in the Skies" – U2 Best Pop Collaboration with Vocals *"Steppin' Out" – Tony Bennett & Christina Aguilera *"Beautiful Liar" – Beyoncé & Shakira *'"Gone Gone Gone (Done Moved On)" – Robert Plant & Alison Krauss' *"The Sweet Escape" – Gwen Stefani & Akon *"Give It to Me" – Timbaland featuring Nelly Furtado & Justin Timberlake Best Pop Instrumental Performance *"Off the Grid" – Beastie Boys *"Paris Sunrise #7" – Ben Harper & The Innocent Criminals *"Over the Rainbow" – Dave Koz *''"One Week Last Summer"'' – Joni Mitchell *"Simple Pleasures" – Spyro Gyra Best Pop Instrumental Album *''The Mix-Up'' – Beastie Boys *''Italia'' – Chris Botti *''At the Movies'' – Dave Koz *''Good to Go-Go'' – Spyro Gyra *''Roundtrip'' – Kirk Whalum Best Pop Vocal Album *''Lost Highway'' – Bon Jovi *''The Reminder'' – Feist *''It Won't Be Soon Before Long'' – Maroon 5 *''Memory Almost Full'' – Paul McCartney *''Back to Black'' – Amy Winehouse Dance Field Best Dance Recording *"Do It Again" - The Chemical Brothers :Tom Rowlands & Ed Simons, producers *"D.A.N.C.E." - Justice :Gaspard Auge & Xavier de Rosnay, producers; Gaspard Auge & Xavier de Rosnay, mixers *"Love Today" - Mika :Jodi Marr, John Merchant, Mika & Greg Wells, producers; Greg Wells, mixer *"Don't Stop the Music" - Rihanna :StarGate, producer; Phil Tan, mixer *'"LoveStoned/I Think She Knows Interlude"' - Justin Timberlake :Nate (Danja) Hills, Timbaland & Justin Timberlake, producers; Jimmy Douglass & Timbaland, mixers Best Electronic/Dance Album *''We Are the Night'' – The Chemical Brothers *''†'' – Justice *''Sound of Silver'' – LCD Soundsystem *''We Are Pilots'' – Shiny Toy Guns *''Elements of Life'' – Tiësto Traditional Pop Field Best Traditional Pop Vocal Album *''Call Me Irresponsible'' - Michael Bublé *''Cool Yule'' - Bette Midler *''Trav'lin' Light'' - Queen Latifah *''Live in Concert 2006'' - Barbra Streisand *''James Taylor at Christmas'' - James Taylor Rock Field Best Rock Solo Vocal Performance *"Timebomb" - Beck *"Only Mama Knows" - Paul McCartney *"Our Country" - John Mellencamp *'"Radio Nowhere"' - Bruce Springsteen *"Come On" - Lucinda Williams Best Rock Performance By a Duo/Group w/ Vocals *"It's Not Over" - Daughtry *"Working Class Hero" - Green Day *"If Everyone Cared" - Nickelback *"Instant Karma" - U2 *'"Icky Thump"' - The White Stripes Best Hard Rock Performance *"Sweet Sacrifice" - Evanescence *'"The Pretender"' - Foo Fighters *"I Don't Wanna Stop" - Ozzy Osbourne *"Sick, Sick, Sick" - Queens of the Stone Age *"The Pot" - Tool Best Metal Performance *"Nothing Left" - As I Lay Dying *"Never Ending Hill" - King Diamond *"Aesthetics of Hate" - Machine Head *"Redemption" - Shadows Fall *'"Final Six"' - Slayer Best Rock Instrumental Performance *"The Ecstasy of Gold" - Metallica *"Malignant Narcissism" - Rush *"Always with Me, Always with You" - Joe Satriani *'"Once Upon a Time in the West"' - Bruce Springsteen *"The Attitude Song" - Steve Vai Best Rock Song (Note: The songwriters are the actual nominees. The artists are included in parentheses for identification only.) *"Come On" - Lucinda Williams (Lucinda Williams) *"Icky Thump" - Jack White (The White Stripes) *"It's Not Over" - Chris Daughtry, Gregg Wattenberg, Mark Wilkerson & Brett Young (Daughtry) *"The Pretender" - Dave Grohl, Taylor Hawkins, Nate Mendel & Chris Shiflett (Foo Fighters) *'"Radio Nowhere"' - Bruce Springsteen (Bruce Springsteen) Best Rock Album *''Daughtry'' - Daughtry *''Revival'' - John Fogerty *''Echoes, Silence, Patience & Grace'' - Foo Fighters *''Magic'' - Bruce Springsteen *''Sky Blue Sky'' - Wilco Alternative Field Best Alternative Music Album *''Alright, Still'' - Lily Allen *''Neon Bible'' - Arcade Fire *''Volta'' - Björk *''Wincing the Night Away'' - The Shins *''Icky Thump'' - The White Stripes R&B Field Best Female R&B Vocal Performance *"Just Fine" - Mary J. Blige *"When I See U" - Fantasia *'"No One"' - Alicia Keys *"If I Have My Way"- Chrisette Michele *"Hate on Me"- Jill Scott Best Male R&B Vocal Performance *"Woman" - Raheem DeVaughn *"B.U.D.D.Y." - Musiq Soulchild *"Because of You" - Ne-Yo *'"Future Baby Mama"' - Prince *"Please Don't Go" - Tank Best R&B Performance By a Duo/Group W/ Vocals *"Same Girl" - R. Kelly featuring Usher *'"Disrespectful"' - Chaka Khan featuring Mary J. Blige *"Hate That I Love You" - Rihanna featuring Ne-Yo *"Baby"- Angie Stone featuring Betty Wright *"Bartender" - T-Pain featuring Akon Best Traditional R&B Vocal Performance *"Walk a Mile In My Shoes" - Otis Clay *"All Night Long" - Randy Crawford & Joe Sample *'"In My Songs"' - Gerald Levert *"I Apologize" - Ann Nesby *"I Am Your Man" - Ryan Shaw Best Urban/Alternative Performance *"Make a Baby" - Vikter Duplaix *"That's the Way of the World" - Dwele *"Daydreamin'" - Lupe Fiasco featuring Jill Scott *"Fantasy" - Meshell Ndegeocello *"Dream" - Alice Smith Best R&B Song (Note: The songwriters are the actual nominees. The artists are included in parentheses for identification only.) *"Beautiful Flower" - India.Arie & Joyce Simpson (India.Arie) *"Hate That I Love You" - M.S. Eriksen, T.E. Hermansen & Shaffer Smith (Rihanna featuring Ne-Yo) *'"No One"' - Dirty Harry, Kerry Brothers & Alicia Keys (Alicia Keys) *"Teachme" - Ivan Barias, Adam W. Blackstone, Randall C. Bowland, Carvin Haggins, Johnnie Smith II & Corey Latif Williams (Musiq Soulchild) *"When I See U" - Louis Biancaniello, Waynne Nugent, Erika Nuri, Kevin Risto, Janet Sewel & Sam Watters (Fantasia) Best R&B Album *''Funk This'' - Chaka Khan *''Lost & Found'' - Ledisi *''Luvanmusiq'' - Musiq Soulchild *''The Real Thing'' - Jill Scott *''Sex, Love & Pain'' - Tank Best Contemporary R&B Album *''Konvicted'' - Akon *''Just Like You'' - Keyshia Cole *''Fantasia'' - Fantasia *''East Side Story'' - Emily King *''Because of You'' - Ne-Yo Rap Field Best Rap Solo Performance *"The People" - Common featuring Dwele *"I Get Money" - 50 Cent *"Show Me What You Got" - Jay-Z *"Big Things Poppin' (Do It)" - T.I. *'"Stronger"' - Kanye West Best Rap Performance By a Duo/Group *'"Southside"' - Common featuring Kanye West *"Make It Rain" - Fat Joe featuring Lil Wayne *"Party Like a Rockstar" - Shop Boyz *"International Player's Anthem (I Choose You)" - UGK featuring OutKast *"Classic (Better Than I've Ever Been)" - Kanye West, Nas, KRS-One & Rakim Best Rap/Sung Collaboration *"I Wanna Love You" - Akon featuring Snoop Dogg *"Kiss Kiss" - Chris Brown featuring T-Pain *"Let It Go" - Keyshia Cole featuring Missy Elliott & Lil' Kim *"Umbrella" - Rihanna featuring Jay-Z *"Good Life" - Kanye West featuring T-Pain Best Rap Song (Note: The songwriters are the actual nominees. The artists are included in parentheses for identification only.) *"Ayo Technology" - Nate "Danja" Hills, Curtis Jackson, Timothy Mosley & Justin Timberlake (50 Cent featuring Justin Timberlake & Timbaland) *"Big Things Poppin' (Do It)" - Clifford Harris & Byron Thomas (T.I.) *"Can't Tell Me Nothing" - Kanye West & Aldrin Davis (Kanye West) *"Crank That (Soulja Boy)" - DeAndre Way (Soulja Boy) *'"Good Life"' - Alrin Davis, Faheem Najm & Kanye West (James Ingram & Quincy Jones) (Kanye West featuring T-Pain) Best Rap Album *''Finding Forever'' - Common *''Kingdom Come'' - Jay-Z *''Hip Hop Is Dead'' - Nas *''T.I. vs. T.I.P.'' - T.I. *''Graduation'' - Kanye West Country Field Best Female Country Vocal Performance *"Simple Love" - Alison Krauss *"Famous in a Small Town" - Miranda Lambert *"Nothin' Better to Do" - LeAnn Rimes *'"Before He Cheats"' - Carrie Underwood *"Heaven, Heartache, and the Power of Love" - Trisha Yearwood Best Male Country Vocal Performance *"Long Trip Alone" - Dierks Bentley *"A Woman's Love" - Alan Jackson *"If You're Reading This" - Tim McGraw *"Give It Away" - George Strait *'"Stupid Boy'" - Keith Urban Best Country Performance By A Duo Or Group With Vocals *"Proud of the House We Built" - Brooks & Dunn *'"How Long"' - Eagles *"Moments" - Emerson Drive *"Lucky Man" - Montgomery Gentry *"Sweet Memories" - The Time Jumpers Best Country Collaboration w/ Vocals *"Days Aren't Long Enough" - Steve Earle & Allison Moorer *"Because of You" - Reba McEntire & Kelly Clarkson *"I Need You" - Tim McGraw & Faith Hill *'"Lost Highway"' - Willie Nelson & Ray Price *"Oh Love" - Brad Paisley & Carrie Underwood Best Country Instrumental Performance *"Little Monk" - Russ Barenberg *"Mucky the Duck" - The Greencards *'"Throttleneck"' - Brad Paisley *"Rawhide!" - Andy Statman *"Fidoodlin" - The Time Jumpers Best Country Song *'"Before He Cheats"' - Josh Kear & Chris Tompkins, songwriters (Carrie Underwood) *"Give It Away" - Bill Anderson, Buddy Cannon & Jamey Johnson, songwriters (George Strait) *"I Need You" - Tony Lane & David Lee, songwriters (Tim McGraw & Faith Hill) *"If You're Reading This" - Tim McGraw, Brad Warren & Brett Warren, songwriters (Tim McGraw) *"Long Trip Alone" - Brett Beavers, Dierks Bentley & Steve Bogard, songwriters (Dierks Bentley) Best Country Album *''Long Trip Alone'' - Dierks Bentley *''These Days'' - Vince Gill *''Let It Go'' - Tim McGraw *''5th Gear'' - Brad Paisley *''It Just Comes Natural'' - George Strait Best Bluegrass Album *''Cherryholmes II: Black and White'' - Cherryholmes *''Lefty's Old Guitar'' - J. D. Crowe and The New South *''The Bluegrass Diaries'' - Jim Lauderdale *''Scenechronized'' - The Seldom Scene *''Double Banjo Bluegrass Spectacular'' - Tony Trischka New Age Field Best New Age Album *''Faces of the Sun'' - Peter Kater *''Sacred Journey of Ku-Kai, Volume 3'' - Kitarō *''One Guitar'' - Ottmar Liebert *''Southwest'' - Eric Tingstad *''Crestone'' - Paul Winter Consort Jazz Field Best Contemporary Jazz Album *''Party Hats'' - Will Bernard *''Downright Upright'' - Brian Bromberg *''Re-imagination'' - Eldar *''River: The Joni Letters'' - Herbie Hancock *''He Had a Hat'' - Jeff Lorber Best Jazz Vocal Album *''Avant Gershwin'' - Patti Austin *''Red Earth: A Malian Journey'' - Dee Dee Bridgewater *''Music Maestro Please'' - Freddy Cole *''Nightmoves'' - Kurt Elling *''On the Other Side'' - Tierney Sutton Best Jazz Instrumental Solo Performance *"Levees" - Terence Blanchard, soloist *'"Anagram"' - Michael Brecker, soloist *"Both Sides Now" - Herbie Hancock, soloist *"Lullaby" - Hank Jones, soloist *"1000 Kilometers" - Paul McCandless, soloist Best Jazz Instrumental Album, Individual or Group *''Pilgrimage'' - Michael Brecker *''Live at the Village Vanguard'' - The Bill Charlap Trio *''Kids: Live at Dizzy's Club Coca-Cola'' - Joe Lovano and Hank Jones *''Line by Line'' - John Patitucci *''Back East'' - Joshua Redman Best Large Jazz Ensemble Album *''A Tale of God's Will (A Requiem for Katrina)'' - Terence Blanchard *''Eternal Licks & Grooves'' - The Bob Florence Limited Edition *''Hommage'' - The Bill Holman Band *''Sky Blue'' - Maria Schneider Orchestra *''With Love'' - Charles Tolliver Big Band Best Latin Jazz Album *''Funk Tango'' - Paquito Rivera Quintet *''The Magician'' - Sammy Figueroa and his Latin Jazz Explosion *''Borrowed Time'' - Steve Khan *''Refugee'' - Hector Martignon *''Big Band Urban Folktales'' - Bobby Sanabria Big Band Gospel Field Best Gospel Performance *"East to West" - Casting Crowns *'"Blessed & Highly Favored"' - The Clark Sisters *'"Never Gonna Break My Faith"' - Aretha Franklin & Mary J. Blige (Featuring The Harlem Boys Choir) *"With Long Life" - Israel And New Breed Featuring T-Bone *"He Set My Life to Music" - CeCe Winans Best Gospel Song *'"Blessed & Highly Favored"' - Karen Clark-Sheard, songwriter (The Clark Sisters) *"East to West"- Mark Hall & Bernie Herms, songwriters (Casting Crowns) *"Encourage Yourself" - Donald Lawrence, songwriter (Donald Lawrence & The Tri-City Singers) *"Made to Love" - Cary Barlowe, Toby McKeehan, Jamie Moore & Aaron Rice, songwriters (TobyMac) *"Praise on the Inside" - James L. Moss, songwriter (J. Moss) Best Rock or Rap Gospel Album *''Before the Daylight's Shot'' - Ashley Cleveland *''HIStory: Our Place In His Story'' - The Cross Movement *''Open Book'' - Da' T.R.U.T.H. *''The Reckoning'' - Pillar *''Comatose'' - Skillet Best Pop/Contemporary Gospel Album *''The Altar and the Door'' - Casting Crowns *''A Deeper Level'' - Israel and New Breed *''True Beauty'' - Mandisa *''Stand'' - Michael W. Smith *''Portable Sounds'' - TobyMac Best Southern/Country/Bluegrass Album *''Amazing Grace'' - Bill & Gloria Gaither and the Homecoming Friends *''Journey of Joy'' - Karen Peck & New River *''Everybody's Brother'' - Billy Joe Shaver *''Salt of the Earth'' - Ricky Skaggs & The Whites *''Tell Someone'' - Kenny & Amanda Smith Band *''I'll Fly Away: Country Hymns & Songs of Faith'' - Various Artists, Ed Cash, producer Best Traditional Gospel Album *''Live: One Last Time'' - The Clark Sisters *''The Grand Finale': Encourage Yourself'' - Donald Lawrence & The Tri-City Singers *''Life Changing'' - Smokie Norful *''Thirsty'' - Marvin Sapp *''Cherch'' - Bebe Winans Best Contemporary R&B Gospel Album *''Grateful'' - Coko *''Free to Worship'' - Fred Hammond *''V2'' …- J. Moss *''T57'' - Trin-i-tee 5:7 *''Alone But Not Alone'' - Marvin Winans Latin Field Best Latin Pop Album *''Papito'' - Miguel Bosé *''12 Segundos de Oscuridad'' - Jorge Drexler *''Navidades'' - Luis Miguel *''Dicen Que el Tiempo'' - Jennifer Peña *''El Tren de los Momentos'' - Alejandro Sanz Best Latin Rock or Alternative Album *''No Hay Espacio'' - Black Guayaba *''Adelantando'' - Jarabe De Palo *''Amantes Sunt Amentes'' - Panda *''Kamikaze'' - Los Rabanes *''Memo Rex Commander y el Corazón Atómico de la Vía Láctea'' - Zoé Best Latin Urban Album *''E.S.L.'' - Akwid *''El Abayarde Contraataca'' - Tego Calderón *''Residente O Visitante'' - Calle 13 *''El Cartel: The Big Boss'' - Daddy Yankee *''Vacaneria!'' - Fulanito Best Tropical Latin Album *''Greetings From Havana'' - Cubanismo *''En Primera Plana'' - Issac Delgado *''Arroz con Habichuela'' - El Gran Combo De Puerto Rico *''La Llave de mi Corazón'' - Juan Luis Guerra *''United We Swing'' - Spanish Harlem Orchestra Best Mexican/Mexican-American Album *''100% Mexicano - Pepe Aguilar'' *''El Indomable'' - Cristian Castro *''Para Siempre'' - Vicente Fernández *''Puro Dolor'' - Paquita la del Barrio *''Esta Tierra Es Tuya (This Land Is Your Land)'' - Sones De México Ensemble Best Tejano Album *''Ram Herrera and the Outlaw Band 2007'' - Ram Herrera and the Outlaw Band *''Before the Next Teardrop Falls'' - Little Joe & La Familia *''Corazon de Oro'' - David Marez *''35th Anniversary'' - Ruben Ramos *''Vagar Libremente'' - Sunny Sauceda Best Norteño Album *''El Amor Que Nunca Fue'' - Conjunto Primavera *''Crossroads'' - Intocable *''Ven y Dime'' - Los Rieleros Del Norte *''Detalles y Emociones'' - Los Tigres Del Norte *''Gracias por Tu Amor'' - Pesado Best Banda Album *''Te Va a Gustar'' - El Chapo *''Los Mejores Corridos'' - El Potro De Sinaloa *''Lobo Domesticado'' - Valentin Elizalde *''Conquistando Corazones'' - K-PAZ De La Sierra *''Entre Copas y Botellas'' - Lupillo Rivera Blues Field Best Traditional Blues Album *''Pinetop Perkins on the 88's: Live in Chicago'' - Pinetop Perkins *''Live...and in Concert from San Francisco'' - Otis Rush *''10 Days Out: Blues from the Backroads'' - Kenny Wayne Shepherd featuring Various Artists *''Old School'' - Koko Taylor *''Last of the Great Mississippi Delta Bluesmen: Live In Dallas'' - Henry James Townsend, Joe Willie "Pinetop" Perkins, Robert Lockwood, Jr. & David Honeyboy Edwards Best Contemporary Blues Album *''Into the Blues'' - Joan Armatrading *''Is It News'' - Doyle Bramhall *''The Road to Escondido'' - JJ Cale & Eric Clapton *''Truth'' - Robben Ford *''The Scene of the Crime'' - Bettye LaVette Folk Field Best Traditional Folk Album *''Try Me One More Time'' - David Bromberg *''Let Us Now Praise Sleepy John'' - Peter Case *''Banjo Talkin'' - Cathy Fink *''Dirt Farmer'' - Levon Helm *''Charlie Louvin'' - Charlie Louvin Best Contemporary Folk/Americana Album *''The Calling'' - Mary Chapin Carpenter *''My Name Is Buddy'' - Ry Cooder *''Washington Square Serenade'' - Steve Earle *''Children Running Through'' - Patty Griffin *''Orphans: Brawlers, Bawlers & Bastards'' - Tom Waits Best Native American Music Album *''Oklahoma Style'' - Walter Ahhaitty & Friends *''Watch This Dancer!'' - Black Lodge *''The Ballad of Old Times'' - Davis Mitchell *''Reconnections'' - R. Carlos Nakai, Cliff Sarde, William Eaton & Randy Wood *''Totemic Flute Chants'' - Johnny Whitehorse Best Hawaiian Music Album *''Ka Hikina O Ka Hau (The Coming of the Snow)'' - Keola Beamer *''Hawaiiana'' - Tia Carrere *''He'eia'' - Cyril Pahinui *''Hawaiian Blossom'' - Raiatea Helm *''Treasures of Hawaiian Slack Key Guitar'' - Various Artists (Daniel Ho, George Kahumoku, Jr., Paul Konwiser & Wayne Wong, producers) Best Zydeco Or Cajun Music Album *''Le Cowboy Creole'' - Geno Delafose & French Rockin' Boogie *''King Cake'' - Lisa Haley *''Live: Á La Blue Moon'' - Lost Bayou Ramblers *''Blues De Musicien'' - Pine Leaf Boys *''Racines'' - Racines *''The La Louisianne Sessions'' - Roddie Romero and the Hub City All-Stars *''Live! Worldwide'' - Terrance Simien & The Zydeco Experience Reggae Field Best Reggae Album *''The Burning Spear Experience'' - Burning Spear *''Mind Control'' - Stephen Marley *''The End of an American Dream'' - Lee "Scratch" Perry *''Anniversary'' - Sly & Robbie and the Taxi Gang *''Light Your Light'' - Toots & The Maytals World Music Field Best Traditional World Music Album *''When the Soul Is Settled: Music of Iraq'' - Rahim Al Haj With Souhail Kaspar *''From Mali to America'' - Cheick Hamala Diabat & Bob Carlin *''Live at Couleur Café'' - Konono Nº1 *''African Spirit'' - Soweto Gospel Choir *''Singing for Life: Songs of Hope, Healing, and HIV/AIDS in Uganda'' -Various Artists (Gregory Barz, producer) Best Contemporary World Music Album *''Céu'' - Céu *''Gil Luminoso'' - Gilberto Gil *''Momento'' - Bebel Gilberto *''Djin Djin'' - Angelique Kidjo *''An Ancient Muse'' - Loreena McKennitt Polka Field Best Polka Album *''Polka's Revenge'' - Brave Combo *''Bulletproof Polkas'' - John Gora & Gorale *''Polka Freak Out'' - Bubba Hernandez & Alex Meixner *''Dueling Polkas'' - Walter Ostanek and His Band & Brian Sklar and the Western Senators *''Come Share the Wine'' - Jimmy Sturr & His Orchestra Children's Field Best Children's Music Album *''Chickens'' - Buck Howdy with BB *''Experience...101'' - Sweet Honey in the Rock *''A Green and Red Christmas'' - The Muppets (Ted Kryczko & Ed Mitchel, producers) *''I Wanna Play'' - Bill Harley *''My Green Kite'' - Peter Himmelman *''The Velveteen Rabbit - Love Can Make You Real'' - Various Artists (Don Sebesky & Janina Serden, producers) Best Children's Spoken Word Album *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' - Jim Dale *''Making the Heart Whole Again: Stories for a Wounded World'' - Milbre Burch *''The One and Only Shrek'' - Meryl Streep & Stanley Tucci *''Who's Got Game? The Ant or the Grasshopper? The Lion or the Mouse? Poppy or the Snake?'' - Toni Morrison *''Wickety Whack: Brer Rabbit Is Back'' - Diane Ferlatte Spoken Word Field Best Spoken Word Album *''The Audacity of Hope : Thoughts on Reclaiming the American Dream'' - Barack Obama *''Celebrations'' - Maya Angelou *''Giving: How Each of Us Can Change the World'' - Bill Clinton *''Sunday Mornings in Plains: Bringing Peace to a Changing World'' - Jimmy Carter *''Things I Overheard While Talking to Myself'' - Alan Alda Comedy Field Best Comedy Album *''America's Mexican'' - George Lopez *''Dirty Girl'' - Lisa Lampanelli *''The Distant Future'' - Flight of the Conchords *''I Still Have a Pony.'' - Steven Wright *''Songs Pointed & Pointless'' - Harry Shearer Musical Show Field Best Musical Show Album *''A Chorus Line'' - David Caddick, producer (Marvin Hamlisch, composer; Edward Kleban, lyricist) (2006 New Cast Recording with Various Artists) *''Company'' - Tommy Krasker, producer (Stephen Sondheim, composer/lyricist) (2006 Cast Recording with Raúl Esparza & Others) *''Grey Gardens'' - Steven Epstein, producer (Scott Frankel, composer; Michael Korie, lyricist) (Original Broadway Cast with Christine Ebersole, Mary Louise Wilson & Others) *''Spring Awakening'' - Duncan Sheik, producer; Duncan Sheik, composer; Steven Sater, lyricist (Original Broadway Cast with Jonathan Groff, Lea Michele & Others) *''West Side Story'' - Nick Panntrick, producer (Leonard Bernstein, composer; Stephen Sondheim, lyricist) (Vittorio Grigolo, Hayley Westenra, Connie Fisher & Others) Film, Television And Other Visual Media Field Best Compilation Soundtrack Album *''Across The Universe'' - Various Artists *''Dreamgirls'' - Various Artists *''Hairspray'' - Various Artists *''Love'' - George Martin & Giles Martin (The Beatles) *''Once'' - Glen Hansard & Marketa Irglova Best Score Soundtrack Album *''Babel'' - Gustavo Santaolalla, composer *''Blood Diamond'' - James Newton Howard, composer *''The Departed'' - Howard Shore, composer *''Happy Feet'' - John Powell, composer *''Pan's Labyrinth'' - Javier Navarrete, composer *''Ratatouille'' - Michael Giacchino, composer Best Song-'Motion Picture', TV, Visual Media *"Falling Slowly" (from Once) **Glen Hansard & Marketa Irglova, songwriters (Glen Hansard & Marketa Irglova) *"Guaranteed" (from Into the Wild) **Eddie Vedder, songwriter (Eddie Vedder) *'"Love You I Do" (from ''Dreamgirls)' **Siedah Garrett & Henry Krieger, songwriters (Jennifer Hudson) *"Song of the Heart" (From ''Happy Feet) **Prince Rogers Nelson, songwriter (Prince) *"You Know My Name" (from Casino Royale) **David Arnold & Chris Cornell, songwriters (Chris Cornell) Composing/Arranging Field Best Instrumental Composition *"Ash Wednesday" - Harry Connick, Jr., composer (Harry Connick, Jr.) *'"Cerulean Skies"' - Maria Schneider, composer (Maria Schneider Orchestra) *"Deep Six" - Mark Walker, composer (Oregon) *"I Knew Her" - Philip Glass, composer (Philip Glass) *"Spectacle" - Béla Fleck, composer (Chick Corea & Béla Fleck) Best Instrumental Arrangement *"Ash Wednesday" - Harry Connick, Jr., arranger (Harry Connick, Jr.) *"Besame Mucho" - Steve Wiest, arranger (Maynard Ferguson) *"Black Is the Color of My True Love's Hair" - Frank Macchia, arranger (Frank Macchia & The Prague Orchestra) *'"In a Silent Way"' - Vince Mendoza, arranger (Joe Zawinul) *"Yo Tannenbaum (From Bah, Humduck! A Looney Tunes Christmas)" - Gordon Goodwin, arranger (Gordon Goodwin's Big Phat Band) Best Instrumental Arrangement Accompanying Vocalist(s) *"Cry Me a River" - Jorge Calandrelli, arranger (Ella Fitzgerald & Jorge Calandrelli) *'"I'm Gonna Live Till I Die"' - John Clayton, arranger (Queen Latifah) *"In the Wee Small Hours of the Morning" - Jay Ashby, Darmon Meader & Kim Nazarian, arrangers (New York Voices) *"Overture/Gershwin Medley" - Michael Abene, arranger (Patti Austin) *"Smile" - Pete McGuinness, arranger (The Pete McGuinness Jazz Orchestra) Package Field Best Recording Package *''Cassadaga'' - Zack Nipper, art director (Bright Eyes) *''The Dio Years'' - Masaki Koike, art director (Black Sabbath) *''Friend & Foe'' - Craig Thompson, art director (Menomena) *''Secrets Keep You Sick'' - Don Clark, art director (The Fold) *''White Horse'' - Qing-Yang Xiao, art director (GTS) Best Boxed/Special Limited Edition *''The Black Parade'' - Special Edition- Matt Taylor, Ellen Wakayama & Gerard Way, art directors (My Chemical Romance) *''A Fever You Can't Sweat Out'' - Limited Edition Collectible Deluxe Box- Alex Kirzhner, art director (Panic! At The Disco) *''Icky Thump'' - Limited Edition USB Flash Drive- Stan Chow, art director (The White Stripes) *''Venus Doom'' - Matt Taylor & Valo, art directors (HIM) *''What It Is!: Funky Soul and Rare Grooves (1967-1977)'' - Masaki Koike, art director (Various Artists) Notes Field Best Album Notes *''Actionable Offenses: Indecent Phonograph Recordings from the 1890s '' - Patrick Feaster and David Giovannoni (Various Artists) *''Classic Chu Berry Columbia and Victor Sessions'' - Loren Schoenberg (Leon "Chu" Berry) *''John Work, III: Recording Black Culture'' - Bruce Nemerov (Various Artists) *''Off the Record: The Complete 1923 Jazz Band Recordings'' - David Sager ("King" Oliver's Creole Jazz Band) *''Ricky Jay Plays Poker'' - Ricky Jay (Various Artists) Historical Field Best Historical Album *''Actionable Offenses: Indecent Phonograph Recordings From the 1890s'' **David Giovannoni, Meagan Hennessey & Richard Martin, compilation producers; Richard Martin, mastering engineer (Various Artists) *''Forever Changing: The Golden Age of Elektra Records 1963-1973 (Deluxe Edition)'' **Stuart Batsford, Mick Houghton & Phil Smee, compilation producers; Dan Hersch & Bill Inglot, mastering engineers (Various Artists) *''The Live Wire: Woody Guthrie in Performance 1949'' **Nora Guthrie & Jorge Arévalo Mateus, compilation producers; Jamie Howarth, Steve Rosenthal, Warren Russell-Smith & Dr. Kevin Short, mastering engineers (Woody Guthrie) *''Love Is the Song We Sing: San Francisco Nuggets 1965-1970'' **Alec Palao, compilation producer; Dan Hersch, Bill Inglot & Dave Schultz, mastering engineers (Various Artists) *''People Take Warning! Murder Ballads & Disaster Songs 1913-1938'' **Christopher King & Henry "Hank" Sapoznik, compilation producers; Christopher King & Robert Vosgien, mastering engineers (Various Artists) Production, Non Classical Field Best Engineered Album, Non Classical *''Beauty & Crime'' **Tchad Blake, Cameron Craig, Emery Dobyns & Jimmy Hogarth, engineers (Suzanne Vega) *''Destination Moon'' **Dave O'Donnell & Elliot Scheiner, engineers (Deborah Cox) *''Don't Mess With the Dragon'' **Robert Carranza, Serban Ghenea, John Hanes & KC Porter, engineers (Ozomatli) *''Floratone'' **Tucker Martine, engineer (Floratone) *''II'' **Jason Lehning, engineer (Viktor Krauss) Producer of the Year, Non Classical *Howard Benson **''Daughtry'' (Daughtry) (A) **''Devils & Angels'' (Mêlée) (A) **''Direction'' (The Starting Line) (A) **''Five Score and Seven Years Ago'' (Relient K) (A) **''Stay Inside'' (Sound the Alarm) (A) *Joe Chiccarelli **''Mercy'' (Burden Brothers) (A) **''The Narcotic Story'' (Oxbow) (A) **''Nightmoves'' (Kurt Elling) (A) **''Wincing the Night Away'' (The Shins) (A) *Mike Elizondo **''It Won't Be Soon Before Long'' (Maroon 5) (A) **''Under the Blacklight'' (Rilo Kiley) (A) *'Mark Ronson' **Back to Black (Amy Winehouse) (T) **Littlest Things (Lily Allen) (T) **Rehab (Amy Winehouse) (T) **''Version'' (Mark Ronson) (A) **You Know I'm No Good (Amy Winehouse) (T) *Timbaland **Come Around (M.I.A. featuring Timbaland) (T) **Give It to Me (Timbaland featuring Nelly Furtado & Justin Timberlake) (T) **Make Me Better (Fabolous featuring Ne-Yo) (S) **''Timbaland Presents: Shock Value'' (Timbaland) (A) **The Way I Are (Timbaland featuring Keri Hilson & D.O.E.) (S) Best Remixed Recording *"Angelicus" (Andy Moor Full Length Mix) **Andy Moor, remixer (Delerium featuring Isabel Bayrakdarian) *'"Bring the Noise" (Benny Benassi Sfaction Remix)' **Benny Benassi, remixer (Public Enemy) *"Like a Child" (Carl Craig Remix) **Carl Craig, remixer (Junior Boys) *"Proper Education" (Club Mix - Radio Edit) **Eric Prydz, remixer (Eric Prydz vs. Pink Floyd) *"Sorry" (Dirty South Mix) **Dirty South, remixer (Kaskade) Production, Surround Sound Field Best Surround Sound Album *''At War With the Mystics 5.1'' **The Flaming Lips & Dave Fridmann, surround mix engineers; The Flaming Lips & Dave Fridmann, surround mastering engineers; The Flaming Lips & Dave Fridmann, surround producers (The Flaming Lips) *''Fear of a Blank Planet'' **Steven Wilson, surround mix engineer; Darcy Proper, surround mastering engineer; Porcupine Tree, surround producers (Porcupine Tree) *''Grechaninov: Passion Week'' **John Newton, surround mix engineer; Jonathan Cooper, surround mastering engineer; Blanton Alspaugh, surround producer (Charles Bruffy, Kansas City Chorale & Phoenix Bach Choir) *''Love'' **Paul Hicks, surround mix engineer; Tim Young, surround mastering engineer; George Martin & Giles Martin, surround producers (The Beatles) *''Vaughan Williams: Symphony No. 5; Fantasia on a Theme by Thomas Tallis; Serenade to Music'' **Michael Bishop, surround mix engineer; Michael Bishop, surround mastering engineer; Elaine Martone, surround producer (Robert Spano & Atlanta Symphony Orchestra & Chamber Chorus) Production, Classical Field Best Engineered Album, Classical *''Garden of Dreams'' **Keith O. Johnson, engineer (Jerry Junkin & Dallas Wind Symphony) *''Grechaninov: Passion Week'' **John Newton, engineer (Charles Bruffy, Phoenix Bach Choir & Kansas City Chorale) *''Nielsen: Clarinet & Flute Concertos'' **Arne Akselberg & Tobias Lehmann, engineers (Sabine Meyer, Emmanuel Pahud & Simon Rattle) *''Spirit of the Season'' **Bruce Leek, Fred Vogler & Trent Walker, engineers (Craig Jessop, Mack Wilberg & Mormon Tabernacle Choir) *''Strauss: Don Juan, Death and Transfiguration'' **Lawrence Rock, engineer (Lorin Maazel & New York Philharmonic) Producer of the Year, Classical *Blanton Alspaugh ** Eternal Rest: Mäntyjärvi, Ticheli, Martin, Clausen (Charles Bruffy, Phoenix Bach Choir & Kansas City Chorale) ** Grechaninov: Passion Week (Charles Bruffy, Phoenix Bach Choir & Kansas City Chorale) ** The Harrington String Quartet: Daniel McCarthy (The Harrington String Quartet) ** Hartke: The Greater Good (Stewart Robertson & Glimmerglass Opera Orchestra) ** Rider On The Plains: Cello Concertos By Virgil Thomson And Charles Fussell (Emmanuel Feldman) *John Fraser ** Chopin: Piano Sonata No. 2, Scherzos (Simon Trpceski) ** Great Handel (Ian Bostridge) ** Kate Royal (Kate Royal) ** Krommer/Spohr: Clarinet Concertos (Julian Bliss, Sabine Meyer & Kenneth Sillito) ** Schubert: Piano Sonata D958, Lieder, Fragments (Leif Ove Andsnes & Ian Bostridge) *Marina A. Ledin, Victor Ledin ** Balakirev And Russian Folksong (Joseph Banowetz) ** Louisiana - A Pianist's Journey (Kenneth Boulton) ** Piano Impromptus (Jungran Kim Khwarg) ** 20th Century Piano Sonatas (Allison Brewster Franzetti) *'Judith Sherman' ** American Virtuosa: Tribute To Maud Powell (Rachel Barton Pine & Matthew Hagle) ** From Barrelhouse To Broadway: The Musical Odyssey Of Joe Jordan (Rick Benjamin & The Paragon Ragtime Orchestra) ** Górecki: String Quartet No. 3 '...Songs Are Sung' (Kronos Quartet) ** Strange Imaginary Animals (Eighth Blackbird) ** Tchaikovsky: Three String Quartets, Souvenir De Florence (Ying Quartet) *Robina G. Young ** As Steals The Morn...Handel Arias & Scenes For Tenor (Mark Padmore, Andrew Manze & The English Concert) ** Bach, CPE: Symphonies 1-4, Cello Concerto (Andrew Manze & The English Concert) ** Brahms: Variations (Olga Kern) ** Music For Compline (Stile Antico) ** Stockhausen: Stimmung (Paul Hillier & Theatre Of Voices) Classical Field Best Classical Album *''Cherubini: Missa Solemnis in E'' **Riccardo Muti, conductor; Wilhelm Meister, producer (Ildar Abdrazakov, Herbert Lippert, Marianna Pizzolato & Ruth Ziesak; Symphonieorchester Des Bayerischen Rundfunks) *''Grechaninov: Passion Week'' **Charles Bruffy, conductor; Blanton Alspaugh, producer (Kansas City Chorale & Phoenix Bach Choir) *''Homage: The Age of the Diva'' **Renée Fleming; David Frost, producer (Valery Gergiev; Orchestra Of The Mariinsky Theatre) *''Lorraine Hunt Lieberson Sings Peter Lieberson: Neruda Songs'' **Lorraine Hunt Lieberson; Dirk Sobotka, producer (James Levine; Boston Symphony Orchestra) *''Tower: Made In America'' **Leonard Slatkin, conductor; Tim Handley, producer (Nashville Symphony) Best Orchestra Performance *"Beethoven: Symphony No. 9" **Osmo Vänskä, conductor (Minnesota Orchestra) *"Shostakovich: The Golden Age" **José Serebrier, conductor (Royal Scottish National Orchestra) *"Stravinsky: Le Sacre Du Printemps" **Esa-Pekka Salonen, conductor (Los Angeles Philharmonic) *'"Tower: Made in America"' **Leonard Slatkin, conductor (Nashville Symphony) *"Vaughan Williams: Symphony No. 5, Fantasia on a Theme of Thomas Tallis, Serenade to Music" **Robert Spano, conductor (Atlanta Symphony Orchestra) Best Opera Recording *"Albéniz: Pepita Jiménez" **José De Eusebio, conductor; Enrique Baquerizo, Carlos Chausson, Plácido Domingo, Jane Henschel & Carol Vaness; Michael Haas, producer (Orquesta Y Coro De La Comunidad De Madrid) *"Donizetti: Dom Sébastien, Roi De Portugal" **Mark Elder, conductor; Carmelo Corrado Caruso, Giuseppe Filianoti, Vesselina Kasarova, Simon Keenlyside & Alastair Miles; Patric Schmid, producer (The Royal Opera Chorus; The Orchestra of the Royal Opera House, Covent Garden) *'"Humperdinck: Hansel & Gretel"' **Sir Charles Mackerras, conductor; Rebecca Evans, Jane Henschel & Jennifer Larmore; Brian Couzens, producer (Sarah Coppen, Diana Montague & Sarah Tynan; New London Children's Choir; Philharmonia Orchestra) *"Lully: Thésée" **Paul O´Dette & Stephen Stubbs, conductors; Howard Crook, Ellen Hargis, Laura Pudwell & Harry Van Der Kamp; Renate Wolter-Seevers, producer (Boston Early Music Festival Chorus; Boston Early Music Festival Orchestra) *"Verdi: La Traviata" **Zubin Mehta, conductor; Piotr Beczala, Paolo Gavanelli & Anja Harteros; Andreas Caemmerer & Felix Gargerle, producers (Choir Of The Bavarian State Opera; Bavarian State Orchestra) Best Choral Performance *'"Brahms: Ein Deutsches Requiem"' **Simon Rattle, conductor; Simon Halsey, chorus master (Thomas Quasthoff & Dorothea Röschmann; Rundfunkchor Berlin; Berliner Philharmoniker) *"Cherubini: Missa Solemnis in E" **Riccardo Muti, conductor; Peter Dijkstra, chorus master (Ildar Abdrazakov, Herbert Lippert, Marianna Pizzolato & Ruth Ziesak; Chor Des Bayerischen Rundfunks; Symphonieorchester Des Bayerischen Rundfunks) *"Grechaninov: Passion Week" **Charles Bruffy, conductor (Kansas City Chorale & Phoenix Bach Choir) *"Penderecki: Symphony No. 7 'Seven Gates Of Jerusalem'" **Antoni Wit, conductor; Henryk Wojnarowski, chorus master (Boris Carmeli, Ewa Marciniec, Aga Mikolaj, Wieslaw Ochman, Olga Pasichnyk & Romuald Tesarowicz; Warsaw National Philharmonic Choir; Warsaw National Philharmonic Orchestra) *"Schönberg: Gurrelieder" **Michael Gielen, conductor; Howard Arman & Michael Gläser, choir directors (Melanie Diener, Ralf Lukas, Yvonne Naef, Andreas Schmidt, Gerhard Siegel & Robert Dean Smith; Chor Des Bayerischen Rundfunks & MDR Rundfunkchor Leipzig; SWR Sinfonieorchester Baden-Baden Und Freiburg) Best Instrumental Soloist(s) Performance (with Orchestra) *'"Barber/Korngold/Walton: Violin Concertos"' **Bramwell Tovey, conductor; James Ehnes (Vancouver Symphony Orchestra) *"Beethoven: Piano Concertos Nos. 1 & 4" **Christoph Eschenbach, conductor; Lang Lang (Orchestre De Paris) *"Nielsen: Clarinet & Flute Concertos" **Simon Rattle, conductor; Sabine Meyer & Emmanuel Pahud (Berliner Philharmoniker) *"Rózsa: Violin Concerto, Op. 24" **Dmitry Yablonsky, conductor; Anastasia Khitruk (Russian Philharmonic Orchestra) *"Tchaikovsky/Saint-Saëns/Ginastera" **Ari Rasilainen, conductor; Sol Gabetta (Münchner Rundfunkorchester) Best Instrumental Soloist Performance (without Orchestra) *'"Beethoven Sonatas, Vol. 3"' - Garrick Ohlsson *"Haydn: Piano Sonatas" - Marc-André Hamelin *"Louisiana: A Pianist's Journey" - Kenneth Boulton *"Solo Piazzolla" - Manuel Barrueco *"20th Century Piano Sonatas" - Allison Brewster Franzetti Best Chamber Music Performance *"On the Threshold of Hope" - Artists Of The Royal Conservatory Ensemble (Richard Margison, Joaquin Valdepeñas & Diane Werner) *"Saint-Saëns/Poulenc/Devienne/Milhaud" - Oleg Maisenberg & Sabine Meyer *'"Strange Imaginary Animals"' - Eighth Blackbird *"Tchaikovsky: Three String Quartets, Souvenir De Florence" - Ying Quartet (James Dunham & Paul Katz) *"30 Songs of the Russian People" - Joseph Banowetz & Alton Chung Ming Chan Best Small Ensemble Performance *"Bach: Brandenburg Concertos" - Swiss Baroque Soloists *"Bridges: Eddie Daniels Plays the Music of Frank Proto" - Frank Proto, conductor; Eddie Daniels; Ensemble Sans Frontière *"Mahler: Das Lied Von Der Erde" - Kenneth Slowik, conductor; The Smithsonian Chamber Players & Santa Fe Pro Musica *"Music for Compline" - Stile Antico *'"Stravinsky: Apollo, Concerto in D; Prokofiev: 20 Visions Fugitives"' - Yuri Bashmet, conductor; Moscow Soloists Best Classical Vocal Performance *"Gitano: Zarzuela Arias" **Rolando Villazón (Plácido Domingo; Orquesta De La Comunidad De Madrid) *"Homage: The Age of the Diva" **Renée Fleming (Valery Gergiev; Orchestra Of The Mariinsky Theatre) *'"Lorraine Hunt Lieberson Sings Peter Lieberson: Neruda Songs"' **Lorraine Hunt Lieberson (James Levine; Boston Symphony Orchestra) *"Russian Album" **Anna Netrebko (Valery Gergiev; Orchestra Of The Mariinsky Theatre) *"Sea Pictures, Op. 37" **Sarah Connolly (Simon Wright; Bournemouth Symphony Chorus; Bournemouth Symphony Orchestra) Best Classical Contemporary Composition *"Amargós: Northern Concerto" **Joan Albert Amargós (Lan Shui, conductor; Danish National Symphony Orchestra/DR) *"Chesky: Concerto for Bassoon and Orchestra" **David Chesky (Rossen Gergov, conductor; Symphony Orchestra Of Norrlands Opera) *"Higdon: Zaka" **Jennifer Higdon (Eighth Blackbird) *"Lorraine Hunt Lieberson Sings Peter Lieberson: Neruda Songs" **Peter Lieberson (James Levine, conductor; Boston Symphony Orchestra) *'"Made in America"' **Joan Tower (Leonard Slatkin, conductor; Nashville Symphony Orchestra) Best Classical Crossover Album *''The Jazz Album: Watch What Happens'' - Thomas Quasthoff *''A Love Supreme: The Legacy of John Coltrane'' - Turtle Island String Quartet *''Spirit of the Season'' - Craig Jessop & Mack Wilberg, conductors (Mormon Tabernacle Choir; Orchestra At Temple Square) *''Whirled Chamber Music'' - Quartet San Francisco *''Wolfgang's Big Night Out'' - Brian Setzer (The Brian Setzer Orchestra) Music Video Field Best Short Form Music Video *'"God's Gonna Cut You Down"' - Johnny Cash — Tony Kaye, video director; Rachel Curl, video producer *"1234" - Feist — Patrick Daughters, video director; Geoff McLean, video producer *"Gone Daddy Gone" - Gnarls Barkley — Chris Milk, video director; Barbara Benson, video producer *"D.A.N.C.E." - Justice — Jonas & François and So-Me, video directors and producers *"Typical" - Mute Math — Israel Anthem, video director; Brandon Arolfo, video producer Best Long Form Music Video *"Live and Loud at the Fillmore" - Dierks Bentley — Russell Thomas, video director; James Whetherly, video producer *"Trapped in the Closet: Chapters 13-22" - R. Kelly — R. Kelly, Victor Mignatti and Jim Swaffield, video directors; Ann Carli, video producer *'"The Confessions Tour"' - Madonna — Jonas Akerlund, video director; Sara Martin and David May, video producers *"10 Days Out: Blues from the Backroads" - Kenny Wayne Shepherd and various artists — Noble Jones, video director; Kenny Wayne Shepherd, video producer *"Liberacion: Songs of the Cuban Underground" - Various artists — Reuben Fields, video director; Dean Bates, video producer My GRAMMY Moment Six-time Grammy winners The Foo Fighters did 2008's special Grammy segment "My GRAMMY Moment" They were nominated for five awards for the 2008 Grammys including Record and Album of the Year, of which they won two, for Best Hard Rock Performance and Best Rock Album. The Recording Academy had a contest of various instrumentalists with their take on "The Pretender". The academy was looking for anyone who played an orchestral string instrument, and the best submissions were then voted for on YouTube, before being narrowed down to a final 3 performers. The winner, violinist Ann Marie Calhoun, who was picked by online and telephone voting during the first half of the Grammys, got to perform alongside the Foo Fighters during the ceremony. My Night at the Grammys "My Night at the Grammys" was a special that CBS aired on November 30, 2007 at 8PM ET. It was part of NARAS' 50th anniversary celebration and featured the top 25 moments in Grammy history which was be determined by vote. The show was hosted by Alicia Keys, Faith Hill & Melissa Etheridge. It featured apearences by Christina Aguilera, Green Day's Billie Joe Armstrong, Beyoncé, Mary J. Blige, Bono of U2, Elvis Costello, Celine Dion, Alan Jackson, Elton John, Ricky Martin and Usher. Green Day's performance of "American Idiot" at the 47th Annual GRAMMY Awards in 2005 was voted as the Greatest GRAMMY performance of all time. References External links * Top 10 Grammy Performances * Official Site * Winners and Nominees * NARAS * CBS GRAMMY Site From Tmp, a Wikia wiki. Category:Grammy Awards by year Category:2008 awards Category:Phineas and Ferb the Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension Category:Christina Aguilera Category:Legendary for Category:American idol